Saving Grace
by RealLifeCrazyQueen
Summary: Grace is a ten yr old girl with healing powers, helps an injured miss peregrine and finds a family. IN THIS STORY IT IS THE MOVIE UNIVERSE AND JAKE DIDN'T LEAD THE HOLLOWS OR BARON TO THE LOOP SO THEY ARE STILL AT THE HOUSE/LOOP FEATURED IN THE MOVIE
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing except Grace**

Grace's P.O.V

Another day at the orphanage. Another day of hiding my powers. Another day alone. I've always wondered if my family gave me away because of my powers. Yep powers I can heal anything. I know it sounds weird I mean who has ever heard of a 10-year-old orphan with magical healing powers. The only downside is every time I heal something I get super weak. Mrs. Lebron says no one would want a kid like me. I try to stay strong but I know she is telling the truth. As I walk away from the orphanage to my special place in the woods. I enter the run down shack I see a beautiful blue Peregrine Falcon with its wing stuck in the door.

"Hey Girl," I say calmly "I need you to stay still so I can help you okay. I'm going to walk forward now okay don't be scared."

I could see the fear and apprehension in her eyes, as I slowly crept forward. I slowly reached out and untangled her wing feathers as gently as I could. When I got them out her wing was badly bleeding.

"Okay, It's bleeding really bad. I can heal it but it will make me really weak so I won't be able to let you out."

It almost looked like she nodded at me.

Miss Peregrine's P.O.V.

'Great, just great my first time out of my loop in 25 yrs and I get stuck in a shack. At least I have someone watching the children.' I thought as I yet again attempted to free myself with my apparent 'prison'.

The shack door opened just then and a small girl walked in.

"Hey Girl," she said calmly "I need you to stay still so I can help you okay. I'm going to walk forward now okay don't be scared."

Is she serious she's going to help me? soon enough she slowly crept forward, she slowly reached out and untangled my wing feathers as gently as she could. When she got them out my wing was badly bleeding.

"Okay, It's bleeding really bad. I can heal it but it will make me really weak so I won't be able to let you out."

She's a peculiar!

She put her hand over my wing and her hand glowed a light lavender, and my wing slowly reattached and minded together. She started to sway so I chirped once. She seemed to understand because she smiled and then sat down I decide to stay in my bird form for a little while, just to know more about her.

Grace's P.O.V

"You're a beautiful bird you know that" I whispered to my new friend.

She chirped once and perched on my knee.

"It's silly but do you want to be my friend?" She chirped again.

"That's good I don't have friends, Mrs. Lebron said no one would want to be friends with a weirdo like me," I say sadly The bird tilted her head and chirped once again almost sadly.

"But it's okay now that I have a friend like you. My names Grace by the way. Sadly I know birds don't stay in one place for too long. I guess that means you have to leave soon." I say as I pet her head and neck. She looks at me with her human-like eyes and jumps away towards the old sheet in the middle.

A second later the sheet started to shape into a person.

"Hello Grace." said a beautiful lady hesitantly.

Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

***Again I own nothing except Grace and the plot changes.**

Miss Peregrine's P.O.V

She fainted! She actually fainted!

"Grace wake up Grace!" I said softly shaking my futureward.

"Grace I need you to wake up, okay dear wake up," I said as she finally began to wake up.

"Hi Birdie," she said drowsily. I smiled at that.

"Hello, Grace," I said as I helped her up.

"Why are you a human. Do you have special powers to?" she asked excitedly.

"I am, Please call me Miss Peregrine," I said brushing invisible lint on the dress and smoothing out wrinkles.

"Grace I own a school of sorts for special children with peculiarities such as your own. I'm a Yimbrene meaning I can turn into a falcon and manipulate time, I want to ask if you'll join us at our home."

"Are their kids my age there?" she asked.

"Yes I have a girl named Claire and two twins, and another girl named Bronwyn, that are about your age."

"Then what are we waiting for!" she said giggling.

Grace's P.O.V.

"Miss P. will we still be friends," I said looking down nervously. She stopped walking and looked down at me.

"Grace what's your last name?" She asked suddenly.

"Silvers," I replied confused.

"Well, Miss. Silvers, I want you to know I will be more of a guardian or protector than a friend. However you may always talk to me, and just think there are other peculiars who will be more than happy to become your friend. " I nodded. That makes me feel a lot better I don't want to lose the only friend I've ever had. We walked onto a very large boat called a ferry I think. As we stood by the edge the boat started moving fast. I quickly grabbed at Miss Peregrine's waist holding on for dear life. She laughed quietly and picked me up I quickly buried my head in her neck as she rubbed my back.

"Do you not riding the ferry?" I could practically hear her smirk.

"No, it makes my tummy hurt," I said but it was muffled by her dress collar.

I quickly became tired by the way Miss P. was rubbing me back.

The last thing I remember seeing was a small Island in the distance.

A/N Do you like it so far?


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing but Grace, the plot change and any future characters I may add**

Miss. Peregrine's P.O.V.

Grace had fallen asleep on the ferry but luckily she was extremely light. As we entered the loop she began to awake. She looked around the beach and raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"This is the loop entrance. Welcome to the forties." I said amused.

We walked in silence for about ten minutes before we saw the children.

Grace's eyes lit up when she saw the children playing soccer and having tea parties.

"Alma your back we were worried for a moment something happened to you," said walking towards us.

"Gather the children and send them to the parlor. I have quite a story to tell." I smiled at Grace and then to my Mentor.

"Children all of you know of my recent adventure outside the loop, and many of you thought I was hurt or in danger. Correct." they all nodded. "Well, I was. My wing had gotten got in an old shacks window." they all had looks of Horror on their faces. "Grace you may come in," I said as she carefully peaked her head out and then shyly walked to the middle of the room looking down. "This is Grace Silvers children and she is a healing peculiar. She found me and thought I was a simple bird and healed me. She is from Jake's time frame, and I want you all to be kind to her." They all nodded especially Claire and Bronwyn.

"Hi, Grace My names Bronwyn, and this is Claire."

"Do you want to come to play Tea with us?" they asked to which Grace nodded happily.

Claire P.O.V.

"Do you want the blue cup or the purple cup Grace?" I asked as I poured the tea.

"Umm... Purple!" she said shyly.

"Okay perfect I like blue better anyway! You don't have to be shy, we will all be great friends!" Bronwyn said happily.

"Okay. What's special about you guys?" she said more confident.

"I have super strength," Bronwyn said happily.

"I have a back mouth," I say embarrassed.

Can I see?" She asked me.

"Um...okay," I said pulling up my hair.

"Oh, that's really cool!" She said giggling.

"Really!" I say excitedly.

"Yes, that's so cool." the healer said happily.

Miss Peregrine's P.O.V.

I watched as Grace praised Claire's back mouth and sighed happily.

I knew Grace, Claire, and Bronwyn were going to be good friends but, I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried about Grace's reaction to her fellow peculiars.

I get up from my chair by the window to fix supper with Emma and Olive.

A/N

Okay, people, should I do a plot twist, a new character, or give Miss P. a love interest.


	4. Chapter 4

**I own Nothing except my original characters and the plot. Read the A/N below to get a little more clarification on the plot. Above is Kareena**

 **Mrs. Lebron's P.O.V.**

'Ugh, where did she go? Barron is going to kill me. I was supposed to watch her until she turned 14 tells we would use her. I mean who has ever heard of a Peculiar born from a Ymbryne and another peculiar. She would have been so powerful!' I thought to myself as I paced up and down Grace's Bedroom floor. It has been two days since she has disappeared, and Barron wants her tomorrow. What am I going to do!

"Kareena!" I yelled to the youngest girl here.

"Y-yes miss." She said I smirked at the fear I saw in her eyes.

"Have you seen Grace?" my voice dripping in false love.

"No Miss," she said quietly.

"Well, then you are of no use!" I screamed

"Go do something useful"

 **Kareena's P.O.V.**

I hope that Grace is safe she was the only one nice to me here.

I decided that I would run at noon when Mrs. Lebron goes shopping.

*Noon*

There I was all packed! As I heard the car drive away I ran to the door and then sprinted as fast as my legs could go to the good part of town where I could catch a bus.

'Ow!' I ran into a wall.

Of course, I did. But since when did walls have arms.

I looked up and saw a man with white eyes looking at me disgusted.

'Crap!'

 **Horace's P.O.V.**

*Dream*

A little girl with blonde hair was running into the woods with a small pack over her back. She looked happy to be free. She ran into a man.

Barron!

She looked up and screamed.

He threw a hand over her mouth and carelessly lifted her up, and began calmly walking.

"Kareena! That's wasn't very nice!" He said in a sing-song voice as she kicked him in the ribs.

"You peculiars are all the same." He exclaimed as she kicked him in the face and ran after her as she ran to the woods.

*End Dream*

I woke up in a deep sweat, I need to find Miss!

I looked at my clock and it was 6 AM right when Miss P would be enjoying her coffee.

I ran down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Hello, Horace. You are awake quite early this morning."

She said amused.

"Miss P, Mr. Barron is back and attacking peculiars!" I said quietly not to wake the other children.

"Come let me see your dream." She said worriedly walking to the screen room.

*After showing her the dream*

"I am going to call Miss Avcot, I will go see if the peculiar is safe while she watches you all."

 **Miss P's P.O.V**

I know those woods! I got Grace in them!

 **Kareena's P.O.V.**

I'm going to Grace's old shack tell I feel safe again!

I don't know what was wrong with that man, he had White Eyes!

And he called me a Peculiar what in the world is a Peculiar?

A/N Kareena and Mrs. Lebron will be semi-important characters. What should Kareena's Peculiarity be? Also, I know I said Grace didn't have friends at the orphanage but I lied... Sorry, Kareena is going to be her only friend.


	5. Chapter 5

**_* I don't own MPHPC I only own Kareena, Grace, and the plot!_**

Miss P's P.O.V.

Approaching the shack I noticed two things; the door was slightly ajar and there was a small light coming from inside. Deciding it was best to remain as a bird I flew through the door and landed on a beam going across the roof of the shack. Kareena was asleep next to a small flicker of light coming from an old lantern. Looking at the girl it was obvious she was only 5 or 6, she had pure white hair which was pin straight until halfway down where a sutle wave or two were nestled. She was pale although, her skin came to an odd blueish tint, leading me to believe her peculiarity lay with the sea. It has been many years since I had encountered a water peculiar seeing that they usually go to Mrs. Gull who lives somewhere in the United States. Hopefully, I could keep Kareena and Grace together, them splitting up would probably crush them. As I watched the girl for a few minutes a particularly cold breeze came through the cracked door and the girl shivered.

Kareena's P.O.V.

I've never been so cold in my life! The floor was extra hard and my neck hurt really bad. I miss Grace so much, she would have protected me from them. What was that noise? There was a bird watching me… such a pretty bird.

'Hi, pretty birdie!"

\- Cut to Grace and Bronwyn-

Grace's P.O.V.

"Bronwyn, do you think that Kareena will be able to forgive me for leaving without her?" I asked as we lay on her bed reading. I've become the closest to Bronwyn, probably because of our age and similarities in our personalities.

"Gracie, I don't think she'll be upset at all. You needed help and had to leave to get it. Now you are helping her by sending Mrs. P to bring her here." Bronwyn was the best friend ever.

"Ouch!" I looked to Bronwyn to see her holding her bleeding finger, where a small papercut was.

"Don't worry! I can heal it easily!" I said holding her hand and pushing my thoughts into her cut.

"Oh, that tickles!" she said laughing.

 ***This was kind of a filler chapter, so thats why it's shorter.**


End file.
